The Love Letter
by The Orangest Child
Summary: How would you feel if on your birthday you wake up to a strange surprise - an anonymous love letter with a challenge? Mike will tell you how!


**A/N: A Jonesmith oneshot which was made as a gift for a friend.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**The Love Letter**_

A little playful ray of sunshine jumped into the room. It sat on Mike's pillow and caressed his cheeks. Mike smiled in his sleep, but he wouldn't wake up. The little ray touched his lashes, knocked at his eyelids – and finally did what it wanted to do. Mike opened his eyes and the little ray ran away quickly so the young man wouldn't know who woke him up.

Mike greeted the morning with a smile in his tea-coloured eyes and on his lips – still dry after the night. All in all, on his birthdays he was always happy, though he rarely got what he wanted. Especially from those three he had to live with. And _especially_ from a fellow birthday boy – Davy. Oh, that one's ideas were always something crazy…

But Mike wouldn't complain. It just simply wouldn't be loyal to the friends he really adored. He sat up on the bed and touched the cold floor with his bare foot. Put another one right in the puddle of sunshine on the floor. It was nice – warm, yellow and pretty rectangular. Mike moved his toes – and yawned delightedly. The day promised to be great.  
The gifts from the fellas were at the feet of his bed. Something in a big bright box he could guess was from Micky. Peter's box was much smaller, he knew it would contain a few gifts, all of them quite nice and absolutely useless. Ooh, Peter! Mike stood up – and his glance fell on the bedside cabinet. He squinted and looked carefully at the little cream-coloured rectangle. Then he sat back down and picked up the little envelope in surprise.

It was small, crisp and it smelled something so warm and familiar, it was of that kind the girls – well, boys as well – kiss before putting to their love's mailbox. It was signed in Davy's handwriting:

'Happy birthday, Mike. I promise you'll like my surprise. Just open!'

Mike opened the envelope with trembling hands and unfolded the letter. It was printed on the typewriter and smelled the same – something so familiar, so soft and sweet and beloved… but Mike couldn't guess what. He looked at the letters and read them slowly, moving his lips sometimes and noticing every little printing defect.

'_Dear Mike,_

_Today, on your birthday, I want to tell you one important thing. I love you as I've never loved anybody before and as I think I'll never love anybody._'

Mike reread that line carefully. His heart pounded in his throat. Davy's present was to _tell Mike he loves him_? Man, that was… Mike swallowed hard and read on, trembling.

'_You may think it's the stupidest idea to give you my love as a birthday gift – but I agreed to make it Davy's surprise just because he wanted to help me and was looking for a way to make you happy – and I have always been too shy to come and tell you_.'

Mike looked up and sighed. What a fool… how could he even hope? Idiot… if Davy was looking for a way to make him happy – God, he could just ask! They're not little children! Mike looked back down at the letter. How many other terrible surprises was it gonna bring him?

'_Mike, I adore you. I discovered it not so long ago, but you filled my life, you filled me, I don't know how even to say it! I never could express my feelings as poetically as you do. I just can't keep my love inside any more. I promise that if you find me and give me a chance, your life will be greater than a fairytale. But, as in every fairytale, Davy's and my surprise – my love – has a little challenge for you. You should find me before the dark. And if you don't – I'll just know that you aren't the one for me. I've got two clues for you:_

_1. I can promise I won't be usual. That's for sure._

_2. Look in people's eyes. Once you look in my eyes you'll know it's me._  
_Best luck, Mike. And remember – whatever happens, I adore you._  
_Yours,_  
_Anonymous_'

Mike sighed and shook his head fiercely. Idiotic surprise. He didn't want to go and search for anybody. When he opened his eyes he had had enough energy to make the world turn backwards. But Davy's 'surprise' took all his energy away. And how could he say – to anybody – that he already had the one to love? But his love was forbidden, his love was something even his crazy century couldn't approve. His love was shameful and reprehensible and he knew it. He stood on his feet confidently, went out of the bedroom and ran quickly down the stairs. He knew what he'd say to that midget!

* * *

- _Happy birthday_!

But Mike didn't even look at the guys and the cake they had made for his and Davy's birthday. He rushed to Davy and shook the letter in front of his face.

- Now what is it?

- My surprise for you, - Davy answered innocently with his most adorable smile. – What do you think?

- What do I think? – Mike exclaimed. – You know, I think that I don't really wanna go to God knows where to look for God knows who – for some damned girl I don't even know! – he started walking up and down the room under Micky and Peter's surprised stares. – How in fact do I know that it's really a pleasant surprise? Ha?

On that 'ha' he stopped and exclaimed it right into Davy's face. But the little one only squinted slightly and smiled at him even more adorably.

- Oh come on! Why don't you just take it easy once in a while? You don't need to be always smart and responsible, Mikey! It's our birthday! Have fun!

Mike gasped and rolled his eyes.

- Fun… have this kind of fun yourself!

- Mike, - Davy put a hand on his shoulder. – Listen. It's definitely worth a try. I promise. Really, try to find her. At least – try! Isn't that fun, in fact, to say such idiotic things to people? M?

He tilted his head slightly and looked Mike in the eye. Mike sighed and turned his face away so nobody could see the bitterness written on it. The terrible truth was that his heart and head and all his life was already taken – and they were taken by Davy. Mike loved him so quietly and desperately, tenderly and passionately – he'd never share it with anybody. And the little present he'd prepared for Davy – and to his own restless soul – was all his courage he was about to put in the _music_ which had to say 'I love you' _for_ him. He wanted so to tell Davy – but he couldn't. The little one – he knew – would never ever feel the same. But he couldn't keep it any more. And he decided to _play_ Davy. To play him how he knows and loves him, without preparation, as his heart would tell him. And the little one had to spoil everything so terribly!

* * *

_Disgusting birthday_, Mike thought walking down the streets staring at the people walking by. _Nothing happy about it_. He told Davy to wait until the evening and prospect of a long private conversation – in case Davy understood something or Mike himself did more than he had planned – didn't bring him joy at all. He walked, feeling so dark inside and out, and everybody around was so usual… and the day was so wonderful, sunny and quiet…

* * *

He fell in love with the charming smile of Davy's when he first saw the little man. He was walking down the street with a suitcase in each hand, whistling something and keeping his head high. And Mike was walking right towards him with a guitar on his back, humming a new melody which was born only that morning. And they would have gone past each other easily, if Davy hadn't looked at Mike and smiled somehow so softly. And Mike stopped in the middle of the street, then slowly turned and watched the little man's back.

He was young, clean and neat. A typical 'good boy'. He was maximum seventeen, at least he didn't look older. His face was so innocent and beautiful it was nearly unreal. Mike couldn't help but follow the little man. They went circles and squares and diagonals, they returned five times to the place they first met, and Mike even forgot where he was going – the little man seemed so determined and Mike wondered what he wanted. Suddenly the boy stopped in the middle of the street. He bowed his head and stood like that for a moment or two – and then suddenly turned right and ran away. Surprised and worried, Mike followed him. He slid through the little space between the two blocks of flats – and found himself in a backyard – quiet and dirty.

The little man he was following had fallen on his knees on the smeared asphalt and his shoulders were shaking. The suitcases were thrown away Mike didn't hesitate a second – he rushed to help that little creature whatever happened to him.

- He-ey.

Mike crouched down near the boy. He didn't even look at Mike, he just shook his head and sniffed fiercely.

- What's wrong? – Mike asked friendly.

- What do you want from me? – the boy managed. – All the money I had is stolen, if you wanna know. I don't have a home, I don't even have my family around to pay you if you kidnap me… I'm of no use to you… to anybody. Go your way.

- No money, no family around and no home? – Mike asked thoughtfully. – You know, I'm in practically the same situation. Only I have no money because nobody understands me and the band and hardly have a home because I don't have any money and our landlord can kick me out any moment.

The little man sniffed and looked up at Mike.

- You have a band at least. And a landlord…and I don't have anybody. I came from England not so long ago and I have a lot of people I know… but I don't know them! – he raised his bushy eyebrows in almost despair. I know their names and their faces, that's all! And they all know everything about me – they know how many times I yawned in the morning… literally…

- Just say you're afraid of them.

The little man sniffed crossly.

- I am _not_! It's just that they all want to keep them for themselves to make them money. And they need something to make me do it. At least that's how it looks like.

- What do you do?

- It will sound funny.

- Say it.

- I sing.

- And what's so funny?

- I don't know, - the boy shrugged and sniffed again. – It's just that a lot of people sing. But it doesn't mean they're musicians. I don't know… - he made a pause. – And what do you do?

- I'm a musician, - Mike answered simply.

- Why then aren't you rich? – the boy asked, raising his eyebrows. – If you can say that you're really a musician you must do it well!

- You know, people like the ones who 'sing', - Mike answered with a smile. – And the musicians were never really appreciated. Never in history. A few happy exceptions only prove the rule… and are you really from England?

- Yes, - the little man nodded. – You know, my father is ill back there in Manchester, he is so poor… and I was rich just for a day before all my money was stolen… the police didn't find the burglars. And then I got kicked out… I'm flat-broke! And I don't know what to do. I ask myself: 'Is it what you dreamt about, David Thomas Jones?' And… and it's definitely not.

- So you're Davy? – Mike asked with a soft smile, holding his hand out. – A pleasure to meet you! Michael Nesmith. Mike will do.

- Oh… okay, - Davy said, shaking Mike's hand. His hold was tight enough, his fingers were strong and the hand itself was little and wiry.

- Get up maybe, - Mike suggested, standing up. – And let's go.

- Go… where? – Davy asked, unsure, still on his knees and looking up at Mike.

- Where… to my place, of course! – Mike answered, smiling. – I've got a home and a good company for you, my friend. Can't promise food and money, but better than nothing. We have another bed, by the way. There are three of us, you will be the fourth – and the last.

- You must be joking, - Davy stayed on his knees. – I wanted to get lost, I didn't want to get found!

- But you should thank heaven I've found you, - Mike answered. – And no, I'm not joking. Come on, we're wasting our time. Hm? – and he gave Davy his hand. Davy held it and got up quickly. Mike handed him one of his suitcases, left another to himself and quickly put an arm around Davy's shoulders.

- Let's go?

- Okay.

And Davy smiled again. They headed to the pad together talking. That's when Davy told him he was in fact nineteen and they found out they shared birthdays, and, and, and… and Mike felt more and more in love with Davy's charming sincere smile, with his wonderful laugh, ringing and silvery and free. He didn't know what he felt then, though. He couldn't yet explain and he couldn't at all suspect…

* * *

Mike shook his head. He was in the park, though he didn't remember how he had got there. He looked around slowly coming out of trance…

There were couples everywhere. The girls walked with the guys, everybody was laughing and talking, there were millions of smiles around, millions of eyes, but none of them were special. Mike sighed. Maybe he really should give it a try. He couldn't be with Davy anyway. Unusual one, the letter said? Okay…

He looked around, examining every single girl. They were all different – and all the same. They were all chatting and laughing, they were all in short dresses – and they were all with their boyfriends. Sometimes they were in big companies – but always with boyfriends. Nothing unusual could he find. Mike headed slowly through the park, looking around carefully.

That girl was sitting on the bench reading a book. She had a beautiful intricate hairdo and no make-up on. All in all, she looked quite different from other girls in the park. And she was alone and she didn't talk loudly and she was just sitting peacefully on the bench. Mike headed confidently towards her.

- Hello miss, - he greeted with a slight smile, sitting down near the girl. She glanced at him and smiled back, looking back down in the book.

- Hello.

- You know… em… - Mike started unsurely, - you see, I'm searching for somebody very special. In fact, it was just a bad surprise from my one friend as it's my birthday today – well, what mine, mine and his – and he told me… oh gosh…

The girls glanced at him again, that time more interestedly.

- Listen, just please look in my eyes so I know, because you won't tell me anyway, even if you really are!

The girl looked at Mike with a wide smile and finally gave a short laugh.

- Oh dear! No, I don't think I'm anything special. Really. I'm nothing but a girl, and – believe me – I surely don't know anything about your friend's or anybody's surprise.

Mike looked down. The girl's eyes were simple and green. Nothing special was in them. She was definitely just a girl with a great hairdo. That was that made her seem that unusual.

- So… you don't know Davy Jones? – he tried again, understanding that it was useless.

- No, - she smiled softly. – I'm sorry. But my sister is here, in the park, she must be… ah, look, there she is!

Mike looked in the crowd and saw a tall girl – but she was in a large company and she was the loudest telling jokes. Mike sighed.

- She's definitely special, - the green-eyed girl said quietly. – People like her so… she's talented and all. Maybe you're looking for her?

- Oh no, - Mike said quite disappointedly. – I'm looking for somebody unusual.

- Everybody is unusual, - the girl remarked friendly. – And I'm sorry I wasn't that special one you were searching for.

- Thank you anyway, - Mike said, smiling at her. – You _are_.

And he got up and walked away quickly, looking around…

* * *

The memories returned to Mike in silence, when he was walking one of the many backstreets. When the girl with green eyes said about everybody being unusual, he suddenly thought of Davy again. Funny, he had almost forgotten everything he was thinking about in all that noise! But the clouds over his head made themselves show as soon as he was alone. He definitely knew that everybody was different and unique, but the little one was _special_. And Mike tried to recall the first time he felt it. When was it when he understood that he loved?

It was… it was... maybe it was when he said 'Be good' and looked in Davy's wet eyes – and understood that it really _was_ the end. Maybe – when he squeezed Davy's shoulders – and he felt that it wasn't. Maybe – when the little one called him in fear and he always came. Maybe… maybe… maybe…

In fact, it could be any time. It seemed to Mike that the tenderness in his heart lived all his life with him and was just waiting for a right moment to wake up. It was just that once he called it 'love', he understood it as love – and he accepted it as love. He couldn't fight it so he just had to live with it. And it was never easy to live with.

* * *

The girl in front of him was walking _much_ more confidently than anyone he'd ever seen. She had short bright ginger hair and she was somehow different. Most girls Mike saw were trying desperately to fly, not walk – and sometimes it was utterly ridiculous, like chickens wanting to spread their wings. This girl wasn't trying to jump higher than her head. She was walking and she surely knew that she was beautiful. Her dress showed her figure in the best light.

- Miss!

The girl didn't even stop. Mike quickened his steps and touched her shoulder. She stopped in the middle of the street and then turned slowly to Mike and looked him right in the eye. Her eyes were brown – and cold. She squinted a little and examined Mike and then opened her mouth.

- What?

She was chewing her gum and her voice was deep and as arrogant as her stare. She definitely wasn't the one.

- I'm sorry. Wrong person, - Mike said with a slight smile.

- You sure? – she asked strangely.

- Absolutely, - Mike answered. – You surely don't know Davy Jones, do you?

- Do I look like it?

Mike giggled.

- You know, knowing Davy every girl looks like it!

- I'm not _every_ girl, - she remarked quite menacingly.

- 'Course, - Mike winked at her. – I'm sorry for bothering. I gotta go, I'm looking for someone, and I though it was you.

- I still think it is me, - the girl said, following Mike along the street.

- I'm sorry, you aren't, - Mike said politely.

- I wouldn't be so sure.

- Why?

- Wanna know why?

Mike looked at her angry face and chose not to answer.

- What, you saw I'm not your type you could show up in your company with – and decided to run away! I don't think so, young man!

- What are you talking about?

She stopped and turned Mike to herself.

- You know, I saw millions of different morons of your kind. Just what in the world do you want from _me_?

- I said: nothing more, - Mike answered as calmly as he could. – I thought you were that girl I was looking for, but I made a terrible mistake…

- So I am a terrible mistake? – she asked, moving towards him slowly.

- I didn't say it, - Mike tried. – Listen, I'm telling you – I thought you were other person and I'm just sorry for bothering!

- No-o, man. Now you won't run away so simply! Let's see how you like _this_!

It was like a bang inside his head. Mike started and frowned and wiped his nose with his hand – it was bleeding terribly.

- What did you?..

- What you deserved, - she threw over her shoulder, walking away confidently.

Mike leaned on something like a high fence and threw his head back to stop his blood from pouring on his sweater. He licked his lips and felt that terrible salty wetness.

- Damn…

* * *

Well, it didn't hurt much, to be honest. Mike had things which bothered him much more than bleeding nose and another wrong girl. He swallowed his own blood and groaned quietly. What a terrible birthday! Davy could spoil everything… midget. Idiot.

Little one.

Sunny.

Mike tried to calm down. Oh Davy!

_Why in the world do you always come to mind? Don't you have anything better to do? Don't you have any more appealing places to come to? You could actually come to help me once in a while instead of coming to mind! Damned midget… my little one… how to call you all in all? I love you – and hate you because of it._

The blood didn't wanna stop. He heard people pass by. Nobody even looked at a tall young man leaning on the fence holding his nose. Mike frowned. Terrible birthday.

- Excuse me, sir?

- M?

- Are you okay?

- M-m.

- Sir, isn't your nose bleeding?

The beautiful voice sounded scared. Mike sighed, not looking at the one he belonged to.

- Do deed to call be 'sir' – he managed, holding his nose not to stain everything in blood. – Add yes, by dose is defiditely bleedig. Could ya help be, please?

- 'Course, - he felt an arm sliding under his and he followed the girl – he could guess by the voice – God know where.

Soon, though, they came up to a beautiful little house and the girl opened the door and let Mike in. She walked him to the bathroom and told him to sit down on the side of a bathtub. Mike had to wait just a bit before he heard the sound of water hitting the sink and something cold and wet was pressed firmly to his nose. He frowned and took the handkerchief from the girl's hand, finally managing to hold his head in a normal way. He saw light circles flash in front of his eyes and he was deafened for quite a while. When his sight and hearing returned at last, he raised his head and looked at his, so to say, saviour. The girl had curly blonde hair and her eyes were large and blue and absolutely fantastic. Mike looked in them and saw their genuine worry and sympathy. He straightened a little. Maybe that girl was the one whom Davy decided to help.

- Thank you, - Mike said quietly, looking at the girl.

- Are you feeling better now?

- Of course… thank you, really.

He took the handkerchief away and touched his nostrils with a clean corner – no, he was still bleeding, though much less intensively. He pressed it back to the bridge of his nose and decided to ask.

- Listen, you know, I was looking for a girl. You know, for someone special. I had to look in her eyes to know, and I thought – maybe it's you – well, who wrote that letter?

She tilted her head slightly.

- Letter? What letter?

- That letter, anonymous one, you know. I was given it in the morning as a birthday gift…

The girl bit her full lower lip. And at that moment that little habit reminded Mike of Davy – and he understood immediately and purely that the girl wasn't the one he was searching for.

- Ah, knock it off, - he said, his usual stoop returning. – I think I'm asking the wrong one again.

- Happy birthday anyway, - she said with a kind smile. – I wish I had something to give you. I like giving so much…

- The fact that you helped me was the greatest gift, - Mike said, smiling back. – Thank you very much, I have to go and find the one I'm looking for. I have to do it before dark, you see. It's a challenge.

- Good luck, - she said quietly and looked down.

* * *

She walked him outside the little green garden and looked down when they were standing at the garden door. Then her sky-coloured dress flashed quickly in front of his eyes – and he felt a little warm touch on his cheek.

The girl kissed him…

He smiled at her. She didn't know and she wouldn't ever. Nobody would ever know.

- All the best, - he said. – Stay yourself. If it hadn't been for you… I don't know what would happen. Thank you very much. Goodbye.

- Goodbye, - she said quietly. And sighed.

Mike went out of the garden and heard her close the door behind him. He smiled to himself. It was pointless. Davy'd done a stupid thing. But he didn't know, little happy man. He didn't know that Mike was spending his days and nights thinking – and dreaming – about him. Mike couldn't even hope to be with Davy – but he was still happy in those little moments when he thought how really great it was that Davy lived – existed, that he breathed – though not against Mike's skin. That he walked and smiled and lived his life full of events, full of love! How Mike was glad then that Davy was happy. At least he seemed happy. He was beloved – and when Mike remembered the little lonely creature in the dirty quiet backyard, he thanked heaven that Davy was like he was. When Davy was afraid, he called Mike or just clung to him. Mike could see his smile and embrace his shoulders. He could call Davy 'tiny' and all… that was his little happiness. He was sometimes so glad that Davy lived at all. No, he was always glad that Davy lived. But sometimes it was enough to be quietly happy…

* * *

Mike walked heavily into the pad. Davy was sitting at the kitchen table alone, he stood up to check who was there and went to greet Mike. Mike was looking – and feeling – even darker that in the morning. He threw his sweater on the couch and sniffed.

- Where are Micky and Peter? – he said without greeting.

- Didn't want to wait for you, bore, - Davy smiled, but Mike's only look made his smile fade. – And did you find her?

Mike looked up at Davy strangely. And then he stepped closer to him, quite menacingly. Davy made a step backwards and Mike approached him a little more. Davy backed up as Mike walked towards him and by the time his shoulders touched the wall he was already scared. He didn't dare to say anything, he just pressed his back to the wall, looking Mike right in the eyes. And the next moment Mike embraced his head and kissed him passionately and desperately. Davy lost his breath, his heart pounded in his throat and he felt like he was falling somewhere deep in the abyss of unbelievable…

And then he just closed his eyes and put his arms around Mike's waist to press him close, but Mike suddenly bit his lower lip and broke away fiercely. Davy looked at him in shock, licking his lip – Mike had bit it too hard, it was bleeding.

- How _dare_ you? – Mike roared almost hysterically. – How dare you enjoy it, you idiot, you midget, you just… aah! – He clenched his fists and Davy saw tears in his eyes.

- I'm tired, hear me? – Mike shouted. – You know what? I saw a million people, I looked in a million eyes – but I didn't find that one you hid somewhere in that damned herd of people of this town! And you know why? Because it's _you_, you moron! _You _are my special! _Your _eyes are my sky and my earth and my freaking _everything_!

His face was red, tears were running down his cheeks. Davy had never seen him that way. Mike pressed the little one's shoulders to the wall and shouted it in his face:

- I never thought you were _this_ cruel! And the fact that you didn't know doesn't clear you! You idiot, you twice idiot, I was looking for God knows who just to give _you_ a pleasure! Just for you to know – I damn _live _on thoughts aboutcha!

He paused to swallow a lump in his throat.

- You, - he whispered. – I love you, you stupid twit… - his hands caressed Davy's cheeks in sudden tenderness. – You… I can't live without you, all day long I was dying… I don't know… I don't need anybody but you. Now laugh at me, do anything you wish, I deserve it. You know… - a stupid, semi-mad smile appeared on his wet face. – One gal punched me today… and… you may, too. Because I _do_ deserve it. I know it… I… you… I just wanted to tell you I love you… you stupid cruel…

He didn't finish the phrase. Davy hugged him, held him tight and whispered right into his ear:

- You found me…

First Mike thought he misheard. He broke away from Davy softly and asked quietly and hoarsely:

- Wha'?

Davy smiled ashamedly.

- Forgive me, - he said quietly. – I wrote that letter just having fun at you… I knew that you wouldn't find the girl who was _really_ the one I helped… because she just never existed. I thought her up to tell you what was in _my_ heart. I did it all just to have you, like, occupied so it can stop me from wanting you… or maybe to see you love another one and be happy… - he gave a short bitter laugh. – What a fool, really. Mike, forgive me. I've never thought I'd hurt you so much as I could never suspect you'd really love me…

- Wait-wait, - Mike said quietly. He was listening to Davy eyes wide and mouth opened and finally managed to say a word. – So you really love me? I mean, you love me _too_?

Davy looked at Mike's surprised face and just smiled, made a step towards him and kissed him on the lips – slowly getting deeper, so softly, tenderly… that was his way of saying 'I love you'. And Mike gladly accepted it. He let Davy take control of him and just softly embraced his waist… it was like a minute of heaven.

When Davy finally ended the kiss, Mike pressed him close, not opening his eyes and just breathed him.

- And we had to hurt each other, - Davy said quietly, - only to finally come to each other's arms!

- I was the first to come, - Mike remarked with a smile. – You know… I had a little present for you, may I?

- 'Course, - Davy said, smiling with his eyes closed, not letting Mike go.

- I'm so sorry, but I don't have enough arms to play my guitar and hug you at once, - Mike said with a short laugh. Davy released him quickly and ran to bring him his guitar. Mike watched him, wiping his still wet face. He felt like a happy idiot, but aren't happy idiots happier than happy smart people?.. He took his guitar from the little wiry hand and sat down on one of the chairs and closed his eyes. And the melody flew from under his fingers – and what he planned to be bitter and sad was in fact quiet and soft and idyllic…

Davy sat at his feet, listening quietly. And Mike played his love, he played Davy, his kiss, his warmth, his living heartbeat, his life, his eyes and all he had. Then he played his search and then – the moment when he found, bitter and sweet, and getting even sweeter. When Mike finally played the last note, Davy put his head on his knee and asked quietly:

- What was that?

And Mike could only smile as he put his hand on Davy's hair and caressed it.

- It was you, tiny.

* * *

Davy followed Mike upstairs – Mike could see him with the corner of his eye. But he didn't say anything, he smiled to himself and decided to just wait and see what happens. Anything bad surely couldn't happen so he decided to just let everything flow as Davy wished.

They entered the bedroom – Mike first and Davy a few steps behind him. Mike threw the blanket away and sat down on his bed.

- What do you want? – he asked with a playful smile.

- Don't you know? – Davy asked, coming closer.

- No, - Mike shrugged, keeping smiling.

- Then keep doing what you usually do. Let's pretend I'm not here, - Davy said calmly, as if nothing was really special and everything was as usual. Mike winked at him and stood up turning his back to Davy. He quickly took off his robe and let it slide off his shoulders before catching it and throwing at the feet of the bed lightly. He took his nightgown to put it on, but he felt Davy's hands on his shoulders and then the little one pressed his cheek to Mike's back.

- Don't, - he said with a smile. – It's not that I'm about to… no. It's just that I always wanted… oh!  
Mike turned to him and Davy covered his mouth with both his hands, but Mike could hear him chuckle.

- He-ey! – he said with a smile.

- What? – Davy asked, looking at him innocently. – Now see this.

And his own nightgown slid off his shoulders and fell on the floor. He had only tiny white underpants on him – and his beauty and youth and love.

- Equal conditions, - he said softly, making a tiny step towards Mike. – I trust you. Do you?

Mike looked at Davy, glanced at his beautiful smooth body – and put his arms around Davy's shoulders.

- And what do you think? – he asked, touching Davy's nose with the tip of his own.

Davy looked down and his smile shone. He hugged Mike and closed his eyes.

- You're great, - he said after a little pause. And added: - I love you…

Mike kissed the corners of his smile and pressed his forehead to Davy's, closing his eyes.

- So you wanted to spend this night in my bed, little monkey? – he asked softly.

Davy nodded.

- And you know that whatever you planned I won't do anything of _such_. You know what I mean. I want love to be love first.

Davy nodded again.

- Well, you won, - he stroked Davy's soft cheek. – My bed is yours. As I am.

Davy smiled.

- I always wanted to be with you right that way – so close, and to touch your skin and feel you and all, - he said quietly.

- And is this what you expected? – Mike asked, caressing his face with the tip of his nose.

- No, - Davy whispered. – It's much better.  
- So maybe let's go to bed?

Davy nodded, then suddenly opened his eyes and broke away from Mike.

- And what if the guys…

- Shhhh… - Mike inched closer to Davy and pressed his fingertip to those soft full lips. – Do you really care?

Davy caught his hand and pressed it to his chest – so warm and golden. And shook his head. And smiled. Mike freed his hand from Davy's and squeezed the little one's shoulders, turned him – and pushed so he fell right on the bed. And then he slid under the blanket and Davy made himself comfortable on his breast. Mike caressed his hair.

- Oh you, - he said with a short laugh. – I never even dreamt of this.

Davy laughed quietly into his shoulder.

- There's much more to come… much more to live… much more to feel, - he whispered, reaching Mike's ear and touching it with his lips.

Mike hugged him and turned on his side to press the little one close, to tangle their arms, their legs, their lives...

- You're so stupid, - he whispered, kissing Davy's smile. – I love you…

* * *

The next morning Mike woke up because somebody tickled him. He opened his eyes and saw Davy with his hand under his cheek playing with Mike's hair.

- Good morning, - the little one said softly. – You thought it was a dream, did you? Not so fast!

And he reached Mike's lips with his and kissed him. Mike ran his fingers through Davy's hair, slowly waking up. That was their day. Davy broke away and smiled at Mike.

- Woke up at last? Come on, everybody's waiting for us.

Mike didn't even want to ask who were everybody. At that moment he knew he was completely awake for the new life. And whatever was around the bend – he didn't care. It just was his life with Davy.

And you know what?

That's when he finally felt really happy.


End file.
